


[podfic] penis for password

by obsessivereader, talkplaylove, thatsmysecret, wearing_tearing



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Schrodinger Bucky, Sound Effects, Soundcloud, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, excessive use of penis, pre-war or winter soldier you make your own adventure, raised voices (humorous), this is a masterpenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: Bucky's had his wifi name since forever, courtesy of his friend Clint thinking he's funny as shit, and he's pretty much forgotten about it- until he hears the enthusiastic shout of 'PENIS!' through the walls from his new next-door neighbor.





	[podfic] penis for password

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [penis for password](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007983) by [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader), [talkplaylove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkplaylove/pseuds/talkplaylove), [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing). 



> My thanks to obsessivereader, talkplaylove, and wearing_tearing for giving me the opportunity to yell 'PENIS!' at the top of my lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Peacock - Katy Perry (Male Version)


End file.
